The rapid development of optical fibers, which permit transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths, has revolutionized the telecommunications industry and has played a major role in the advent of the information age. However, there are limitations to the application of optical fibers. Because laying optical fibers in the field can require a large initial investment, it is not cost effective to extend the reach of optical fibers to sparsely populated areas, such as rural regions or other remote, hard-to-reach areas. Moreover, in many scenarios where a business may want to establish point-to-point links among multiple locations, it may not be economically feasible to lay new fibers.
On the other hand, wireless radio communication devices and systems provide high-speed data transmission over an air interface, making it an attractive technology for providing network connections to areas that are not yet reached by fibers or cables. However, currently available wireless technologies for long-range, point-to-point connections encounter many problems, such as limited range and poor signal quality.
Radio frequency (RF) and microwave antennas represent a class of electronic antennas designed to operate on signals in the megahertz to gigahertz frequency ranges. Conventionally these frequency ranges are used by most broadcast radio, television, and wireless communication (cell phones, Wi-Fi, etc.) systems with higher frequencies often employing parabolic antennas.
Conventional radio devices, including radio devices having parabolic reflectors, suffer from a variety of problems, including difficultly in aligning with an appropriate receiver, monitoring and switching between transmitting and receiving functions, avoiding interference (including reflections and spillover from adjacent radios/antennas), and complying with regulatory requirements without negatively impacting function.
Described herein are devices, methods and systems that may address many of the issues identified above.